VS2 Short ep15sh1 A Healing Touch
by MLVS Team
Summary: Short story 15.1 of Moonlight Virtual Season 2, by ClChen. This short takes place between virtual episodes 15 and 16.


**Moonlight – Virtual Season 2  
Short 15.1 – A Healing Touch **  
Rating: PG13/T

**Writer: ClChen**

Beta'd: Writers Group

**VS2 Writers Group includes Candomom, ClChen, Conni4, Evilous, Misfit, Mx wwmickd, Night Owl, Phantom Phoenix, Photosue and Sunny. **

Disclaimer: Moonlight and its characters are owned by CBS and Warner Brothers. All use of Moonlight and its characters in this venue are for entertainment purposes and completed solely for the pleasure of Moonlight lovers. The original storylines and episodes have been created by the VS2 Writers and Discussion Group. We hope you enjoy.

This short takes place between virtual episodes 15 and 16.

* * *

The ride back to the loft from Josef's was quiet. Neither Mick nor Beth spoke. Beth watched the passing lights of LA from the passenger window of Mick's car. Josef and Lance's words were playing over and over in her head.

_"Mick agrees not to turn her…"___

_"She doesn't leave this city unless I know…"___

She sucked in a shaky breath, her wound on her arm suddenly aching, she closed her eyes tight so not to see the angry scabs looking back at her. Tears started to fall as she pressed her forehead to the passenger window. The cool glass brought her little comfort.

Mick could smell her tears, her pain. He wanted to say something, but what would he say? How could he comfort her pain? He was just as responsible for what she had gone through right? He wasn't there to protect her, he was her Guardian Angel, not Oscar. He exhaled a sigh, his hand aching to touch her. He moved it from the gear shift to Beth's hand that rested on her thigh. He gave it a reassuring squeeze, his eyes never leaving the road.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Mick pinched the bridge of his nose as he and Beth rode the elevator up to the loft. It had been a long day and the past several weeks were finally catching up to him. Beth was standing just in front of him, holding herself, and still silent. He inhaled an unneeded deep breath and stepped through the elevator doors. His brow furrowed with concern as he heard music coming from his loft.

Logan stood in the middle of Mick's living room clad only in his boxer's an Aerosmith T-shirt and his robe. He had found a baseball bat and started to strum it like an electric guitar. He was singing for all he was worth, moving back and forth on the hard wood floor, totally oblivious to the door opening and Beth and Mick stepping in.

Beth's eyes were wide as she watched Logan twirl around and then drop to the floor on his knees, biting his lower lip, in pure concentration as he sang. _I was crying when I met you, now I'm trying to forget you. Love is sweet misery._ Mick turned to Beth and then back to Logan as he started to lean back… Then Logan froze.

"MICK! BETH!" Logan shot up with vampire grace and speed, closing his robe to cover himself. Mick's eyes went wide as he recognized the bat he was holding. On the handle it said 'Joe DiMaggio'.

"Carefully put that bat on… my desk." He could feel panic slowly welling as Logan realized what the bat said.

"OH, GEEZE! Mick.. I didn't know" Logan rushed back into Mick's office setting the bat carefully on Mick's desk. Again Logan looked at Beth, pullng his robe tight around himself.

"Wow, Beth… Its... Its really good to see you. I mean, Mick, he's… He has really, really missed you." Logan started to walked toward them and again, Mick pinched his nose.

"Logan…" Mick was trying to get Logan to realize he needed to get dressed to leave.

"I have to tell you, he's been REALLY CRANKY since you left. He's been, well, a real monster…" Logan didn't get to finish as Mick finally had enough.

"LOGAN!" Mick barked, jarring both Beth and Logan. "Sorry… Logan, Beth's tired, I'll call Josef so he'll send a limo for you. You can stay at his place okay?" Logan nodded and gave a nervous smile to Beth as he started to walk back to Mick's office.

"I'll just… I'll just get my things together." Beth forced a smile and waved at Logan as he stepped away.

"I forgot… I'm… I'm going to call Josef and get him squared away. Just… Don't go anywhere." Beth gave a half hearted smile to Mick and touched his cheek with her hand. She nodded and turned to look back toward the main part of the loft.

Beth blew a breath as she took in the disarray that was Mick's loft. The usually organized and meticulously clean loft was now, for a lack of a better word, a mess. A short giggle escaped her lips as she looked around.

"I'm going to walk Logan down and then I'll be right back." Mick crossed the room and touched her elbow then pressed his lips to her cheek. "Relax, there's wine in the cooler. And music already in the cd player." Beth nodded again and took in a relaxing deep breath.

"I'll be fine." Mick walked back to Logan and guided him out the door.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Mick pressed the buzzer to the door and stepped into his loft. He was stunned to see Beth cleaning. Most everything was picked up. He watched her for a few moments before walking up behind her, his hands gently gripping her shoulders as he pressed a kiss to the back of her ear. "You want to sit on the sofa for a bit, watch the fire?"

Beth turned into him, her heart pounding wildly from being startled. She gathered herself quickly and nodded her head yes. Still she did not speak. Mick gave her a quick wink then took her hand, walking her to the couch. He grabbed his remote and turned on the fireplace and then the stereo. He eased down first, then gently guided Beth to sit beside him. He cocooned her tight into his arms, holding her close, focusing on her pulse. He pressed several kisses against her temple and felt her arms circle tight around him, a shuddering breath rattling through her.

"Sh-sh-sh… You're safe… I'm not letting you go…" Mick's words were soft and reassuring. Beth nodded against his chest, her arms finally relaxing. Then Mick saw it, the two puncture wounds that were new, not faded like his were. A rush of rage ran through him, he could feel his fangs prick his bottom lip. He fought to keep himself calm, he opened his eyes and gently lifted her arm to his lips, kissing it softly. Beth shuddered, her eyes closing and her head pressed tighter into Mick's chest.

A wave of emotions ran through Mick as the scent of the wound surrounded him. He felt her fear, saw what TJ had done, feeling the guilt and shame that was overwhelming her. Mick's jaw worked with frustration, his own eyes stung with tears. He swallowed a shaky breath as he stood from the couch. Mick didn't speak, he just lifted Beth into his arms, pressing his lips to her forehead as she gathered herself closer to him, her tears wetting his neck. He could sense the exhaustion overtaking her body.

Mick carefully took the stairs and bumped the door to Beth's room with his hip. She held tight to his neck as he laid her carefully in the bed. He moved to pull away, but she held fast, holding him close. "Please… Till… Till I fall asleep. Please?" How could he refuse? Mick smoothed Beth's soft golden locks back and eased himself down next to her, gathering her close in his arms, feeling her soft sobs slowly ease her to sleep.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Mick shut the water off of his cold shower. His brain finally gearing down to the soothing rhythm of Beth's heart and breathing. He toweled off his hair as he padded into Beth's room. Her gentle snores reassured him, she was content in her sleep. Mick eased himself onto the bed next to her, his fingers tracing Beth's jaw, then moving to a strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear.

Finally a soft smile curled along Mick's lips, she was home, really, really home. Mick gave a sigh of relief, then leaned into her, his lips gently caressing Beth's until a soft moan escaped her sleepy lips. He smiled again, then moved from the bed, heading into his own freezer, finally feeling like he hadn't slept in weeks.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

From the tender kiss that touched her lips to the sudden shift in the bed, Beth woke. She sat up with a start, looking around, but there was no Mick. Her eyes turned to 'his' side of the bed. There was still an imprint. Beth moved her hand over it, almost as if he was lying there. She touched his pillow, then drew it up and against her chest. Beth closed her eyes and pressed her lips to the edge, inhaling Mick's clean scent. She lay back down in the bed, still clutching the pillow close and she closed her eyes, finding sleep once again.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML


End file.
